Cole Brown
Cole Brown (April 21, 1956 – November 18, 2016) was an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Frog-Faced Doctor *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Frog-Faced Doctor *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Frog-Faced Doctor *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Frog-Faced Doctor *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kounosuke Kaibuki, Additional Voices *Baccano! - President *Baki the Grappler - Mikoshiba *Bamboo Blade - Narrator (ep11) *Basilisk - Guard (ep23), Samurai (ep24), Additional Voices *Big Windup! - Plate Umpire *Black Cat - Kin, Additional Voices *Blassreiter - Milligan (ep6), Additional Voices *Burst Angel - Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black - Nakazawa (ep17) *Desert Punk - Narrator *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Gillard King *El Cazador de la Bruja - Bucho (ep5) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - President (ep6) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Celestial Spirit King (ep218), Loewen (ep234), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Henschel, Producer *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Principal, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino - Bruno *Heaven's Lost Property - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Principal (ep15), Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Additional Voices *Heroic Age - Representative (ep13), Additional Voices *Izetta: The Last Witch (2016) - Lord Redford (eps1-5; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Jormungand (ep1), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma - Iwao Tsuwabuki *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Kaiser (ep11), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin - Additional Voices *Negima! Magister Negi Magi - Golem (eps12-13) *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Marshall D. Teach/'Blackbeard', Jaguar D. Saul *Overlord (2016) - Head Priest (ep4) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom - Hugo, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ - Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation - Baphomet, Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 - Gonzo Komiya (ep3), Additional Voices *Samurai 7 - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Old Man A (ep21) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog - Angol Mois' Father, Commander (ep23) *Shakugan no Shana II (Second) - Bifrons *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy - Naritsugu Torii (ep1) *Shiki - Takeo Shimizu, Yoshihide Katou (ep6) *Shin-chan - Detective Ken Nakatomi, Ken (ep69), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Craven *Strike Witches - General Maloney *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Vahriz (Announced) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith - Elsa's Father *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk - Bartender (ep13), Additional Voices *Witchblade - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Frog-Faced Doctor *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven - Officer Tome *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century - Samuel Sebastian *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Warden *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Ho *Vexille - Shop Man, Soldier 1 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE - Gen Gondo Video Games 'Video Games' *RoadKill (2003) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (81) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2016. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2016-2017. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors